


Freckles

by KingdomOfIsolation



Series: dbh ficlets [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Not mentioned but I always write him as such), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: "Why are you staring?" Markus queries.Connor blinks but doesn't look the slightest bit embarrassed at having been caught out. "I am just admiring the handsome face of my boyfriend."





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr ](http://enbyaceconnor.tumblr.com/post/182486772503/why-are-you-staring-markus-queries-connor)

"Why are you staring?" Markus queries.

Connor blinks but doesn't look the slightest bit embarrassed at having been caught out. "I am just admiring the handsome face of my boyfriend."

"And by that, you mean you're counting my freckles again." Markus smiles in amusement.

"It's fun!" Connor says defensively.

"You have a strange idea of fun." Markus laughs a little. "You do realize the amount is never going to change?"

"That's why it's fun. Consistency, and I get to look at your lovely face." 

"I'm starting to think that's all I am to you, a pretty face." Markus tries to make the humor in his tone as obvious as possible.

Connor snorts. "That's just a bonus, to your wonderful personality."

"Flatterer. Sounds like you're trying to get something out of this."

"I wasn't." Connor replies earnestly. "But I wouldn't mind a kiss?" 

"I think that can be arranged." Markus responds, as he leans in to do just so. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and still loving rk1k, I haven't been able to write much for a while because of health stuff, hopefully I'll be posting longer fics soon
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ enbyaceconnor & twitter @ AutisticCas


End file.
